bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inuictus Rex
Inuictus Rex znany również jako Trzeci Nighterus oraz niekiedy jako Pożeracz czy Apocalipsus. Jest to człowiek pełen sprzeczności i antagonizmów. Nieraz stawał po różnych stronach barykady. Z powodu, że został wplątany w wir wydarzeń związanych z Gefloyem stracił możliwość spokojnego życia czego manifestacją było gubienie się w nim. Jest to opanowany gracz Bakugan. Woli wykonać skomplikowaną sekwencję niż uderzyć brutalną siłą. Żył w czasach króla Artura, gdzie został wyszkolony i wychowany. Ponadto posiadał dwa ciała. Pierwsze rozpadło się, a z niemożności odtworzenia go, przygotowano mu drugie na podstawie DNA wampirzego dziecka. Posiadał esencję Nighterusa służącą do przeciwstawiania się demonom i z tego powodu nosi tytuł Trzeciego Nighterusa, mimo iż tę moc oddał Aeopathili. Jest tajemniczą postacią, a serie Nev-Rex'a skupiają się na powolnym odkrywaniu jego przeszłości. Rex został zamordowany przez Vipera Malum w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, miejscu i nieokreślonym sposobem, który po tym zaczął się pod niego podszywać. Trudno więc określić od kiedy Rex przestał być prawdziwym Rexem. Charakter Jest złożoną postacią. Preferuje życie samotnika, jednak nie gardzi dobrym towarzystwem. Jednego dnia potrafi pracować bez przerwy, a drugiego leżeć bez życia. Aby zrobić cokolwiek musi poczuć do tego natchnienie. Na co dzień stara się być spokojnym człowiekiem, jednak sport go zmienia. Próbuje być najlepszym we wszystkim do czego się dotknie i bardzo się motywuje, jeśli poczuje konkurencję. Ogólnie potrafi się często dobrze zmotywować, dzięki czemu wciąż idzie naprzód zostawiając za sobą osoby uważające, suchy że talent to wszystko. Historia głównego uniwersum Dawno temu na gdy ludzkość była młoda demony próbujące zwrócić na złą drogę za każdym razem ponosiły sromotną klęskę. Przed zesłaniem do Wymiaru Demonów uratował się demon Plugawiciel oraz kilku innych pomniejszych demonicznych istot. Tamten zdołał znaleźć jednego człowieka, który był słabego ducha. Panując jego ciałem zaczął pieczętować małe dzieci. Powodowało to zarażenie ich demoniczną krwią. Rasa ludzka powoli zaczęła popełniać coraz więcej złych rzeczy. Wtedy demony pod postacią ludzi nie były już rozpoznawane przez ludzi i dzięki kamuflażowi mogły zamieszkać pośród nich. Ludzkość poddawała się coraz gorszym praktykom. W końcu doprowadziło to do anihilacji na wielką skalę. Wiele kultur błyskawicznie upadło, a ślad po ich zaawansowanej cywilizacji zaginął. Mimo to Elrath zdołał odratować rasę ludzką. Mimo to demoniczna krew potęgująca u ludzi gniew rozprzestrzeniała się dalej. Inuictus Rex był jednym z dzieci, które narodziły się z tą skazą. Sprowadzała ona nieszczęście i zło na otoczenie. Podczas wojny domowej jeszcze jako niemowlę został uratowany przed kręgiem czarnych magów przez Otorusa, członka Rady Ośmiu. Gdy Otorus Merlin zadecydował o zabraniu go do czasów króla Artura, gdzie go wychowano. Gdy podrósł, a jego poziom Pradawnych Mocy zwiększył się do 2 kręgu został przyjęty do specjalnej drużyny króla Artura. W tym czasie świat był pustoszony nie tylko przez jego wrogów, ale także przez wynaturzonych ludzi, będących wynikiem niezapanowania nad skazą. Zadaniem Inuictusa było wyłapywanie półdemonów i dostarczanie ich do Morgana - ówczesnego przywódcy drużyny Alfa. Przez kilka lat Rex zdołał wyeliminować wszystkie zagrożenia, oprócz jednego. Był nim imp Kapcios znany wtedy pod imieniem Kref. Doprowadził on do przywołania Nebirosa, który spustoszył niemal całą krainę. Podczas inwazji demonów, Apocalipsus stał się potężnym demonem i pozbył się swojego przywódcy stając się głównym zagrożeniem. Na jego nieszczęście przeszkodzono mu, a Rex uzyskał moc Nighterusa. Później Merlin odesłał go do jego czasów, gdzie miał być uczony przez ludzi z Rady Ośmiu i przygotowany na powrót demona. Umiejętności Przed serią Pod okiem Otorusa trenował sztuki walki. Specjalizował się w szybkości i precyzji. Skupiał się na atakowaniu więzadeł i punktów witalnych, aby jak najszybciej pozbyć się przeciwnika. Od zawsze był wysoki, więc nie miał problemów z trzymaniem przeciwników na odpowiadający mu dystans. Im częściej konfrontował się z Kapciosem tym częściej wyczuwał energię wewnątrz swojego ciała. Otóż skaza reagowała na moc impa, dlatego podczas jednej z ich walk nastąpił wybuch energii. Rex nieświadomie puścił z dymem wioskę wraz z okolicą. Wtedy to Merlin niesłusznie zdefiniował skazę jako talent do Mocy Pradawnych. Rozpoczął wtedy jego szkolenie, jednakże chłopak nie wyróżniał się niczym oprócz zapałem. Ciemny Sojusz i Oculus Mundi W wyniku nałożenia nań pieczęci przez demona Plugawiciela Rex, w czasie nauki pradawnych mocy pod okiem Merlina, odkrył w sobie ukrytą umiejętność do zatrzymywania czasu. Pozwoliło mu to na zaoszczędzenie wielu mozolnych lat trenowania. Jako pierwszy człowiek nauczył się Pradawnych Mocy przed 100 rokiem życia - czyniąc to był szesnastolatkiem. Oprócz perfekcyjnie opanowanych mocy pradawnych oraz umiejętności zatrzymywania czasu, Rex jest także wojownikiem. Przez lata znacznie bardziej stawiał szybkość ciosów nad siłę fizyczną. Przez lata doskonalił się w tej dziedzinie, chociaż talent z pewnością by mu pomógł. Inuictusa cechuje także skłonność do analizowania wszystkiego co się wokół dzieje, a także wnioskowania. Na podstawie zadów i waletów wad i zalet wymyśla kolejne taktyki. Niezwykle bardzo interesują go niekonwencjonalne zagrania, ponieważ stara się docenić zapomniane przez ludzi sfery. Przez lata Rex posługiwał się Okiem Feniksa. Była to skumulowana moc Feniksa, a także odłamek mocy Lunariona i Erlatha. Jednakże ze względu na swoją skazę demoniczną krwią, która była wynikiem nałożenia pieczęci, nie mógł używać tej mocy w pełni. Zazwyczaj sprowadzało się to do wzmacniania Pradawnych Mocy, zminimalizowania utraty sił witalnych przy zatrzymaniu czasu lub regeneracji. Przez kilka lat (chociaż mówienie o latach o osobie, która żyła w różnych odstępach czasu oraz zatrzymywała wielokrotnie czas jest trochę dziwne i niejasne) był także Nighterusem. Ta moc pozwala właścicielowi na wejście w potężny stan mocy. Użytkownik przełamuje barierę pomiędzy światem duchowym, a materialnym zyskując wielką moc. Oczywiście z zalet esencji Nighterusa także nie mógł korzystać ze względu na skazę. Od momentu, gdy Rex i Apocalipsus raz dokonali fuzji, stali się tzw. Pustoszycielem. W tej formie był w stanie w pełni korzystać z Oka Feniksa, esencji Nighterusa oraz mocy Apocalipsusa. Jednakże w tej formie ani Rex, ani Apocalipsus nie byli w stanie się kontrolować. Pod koniec Oculus Mundi Pod koniec tej serii Rex uzyskuje zdolność do przemiany w hybrydę feniksa i człowieka. Pozwalała mu ona na momentalne przekształcanie się w ogień i na odwrót. Jego siła, wytrzymałość, szybkość i witalność znacznie się usprawniły, a moc Oka Feniksa wyraźnie wzrosła. W ostatnim odcinku dzięki I''' w pełni odblokowuje potencjał '''Oka Feniksa i esencji Nighterusa. Niestety to nie wystarczało na pokonanie przeciwnika, więc pozbywając się całej swojej mocy, odciął również Apocalipsusa od jego źródła co pozwoliło mu ostatecznie zwyciężyć. Zew Szafiru W trakcie trwania tej serii zżerany jest przez chorobę. Nie posiada już dłużej żadnej mocy, a jego zdolności fizyczne powoli zanikają. Powrót ze sfer Po powrocie ze sfer Kruka, Rex znajdował się w opłakanym stanie. Był niezwykle słaby, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek umiejętności. Relacje BakuGalaxy Luke Blaze Dominik Kincaid Adrian Dragneel Amalia Sawa Adrian Shane Mateusz Sharp Mei Tanaki Maciej Terra Inuictus Rex xD Peter Evans Dominik Grazz Aleksandra Taiga Oskar Swift Rada Ośmiu Zerox Zerox i Rex przez wiele lat tworzyli duet. Szybko pięli się w szeregach armii Rady Ośmiu. Również obydwaj byli potężnymi czarodziejami. Cechowała ich konsekwentność. Rozumieli się bez słów. Swoich przełożonych nie raz zaskakiwali. Ich głównym celem podczas młodości było dostanie się do Rady Ośmiu, jednak po tym gdy Rex został Trzecim Nighterusem został odesłany do XXI wieku. Zerox natomiast piął się w górę, a Executia szukająca zemsty postanowiła wykorzystać młodego chłopaka do swoich celów. Dzięki jego talentowi, szybko znalazł się na szczycie Rady Ośmiu, która była kontrolowana przez demonicę. Gdy jednak wyrwał się z kontroli, postanowił ponownie przyjaźnić się z Rexem. W radzie byli znani głównie za wykonywanie trudnych zadań bez jakichkolwiek konsultacji z przełożonymi. Często doprowadzało ich to do szału, kiedy obydwaj wykańczali potężne demony. Aeopathila Aeopathila była uczennicą Gefloya, dlatego wiązała duże nadzieje na zostanie kolejnym Nighterusem. Była niezwykle porywcza co bawiło Inuictusa. Razem uczyli się w bibliotekach rady. Byli też na wielu wspólnych misjach. Rex trzy razy uratował jej życie co ich do siebie zbliżyło, jednak ostatecznie, gdy to Inuictus został Nighterusem, dziewczyna zapałała do niego nienawiścią. Wkrótce Zerox opanowany przez Executię zaczął ją szkolić i potęgować jej gniew. Jednak gdy zaczęła się wojna z Apocalipsusem, zdążyła zapomnieć o swoich ambicjach. Kiedy już pogodziła się z tym, że to nie ona została Nighterusem, Rex oddał jej całą esencję po czym została Czwartym Nighterusem. Koth Gejsza Dortmund Ramirez Orlando Pactus Kapitan Morgan Kruk Armand Lingszejn Gefloy Armitra Khanv Lance Otaar Simon Stal Inni Kayden Apocalipsus Orion Kizayres Lord Bane Executia Raul Adamntos Katshamand Merlin Król Artur DelfinZua Ciekawostki * Przez parę lat istniał w czasach Króla Artura, gdzie uczył go Merlin; * to on jako pierwszy rozpoznał, że Apocalipsus nie jest zwykłym pionkiem Nebirosa; * jego atrybutem jest ogień, mimo to walczy zupełnie odmiennymi domenami. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Haos Kategoria:Nev-Rex